A Summer's Morning
by Lady of the frozen black flame
Summary: Set in Tudour/Elizabethantimes. Luna Weasley, Duchess of Norfolk wakes in the constant companionship of His Majesty the King  i.e Harry and visits his chambers at night often, her husband George Weasley Duke of Norfolk knows this and is beyond jealous.


A/N: I had to change a few character traits as this is the Elizabethan Court, so sorry for slight OOCness, but I've tried to keep things like Luna's honesty and George's rashness. I also had to change Ginny's name because… well, I'm sorry but you can't have Queen Ginny. Also the Weasley's had to be rich/powerful, because you can't get close to the king otherwise.

_A Summer's Morning_

Luna stirred as fingers curled around her hair and another stroked her naked back.

"Luna," a man whispered against her hair.

The lady mentioned afore turned to face her bed partner and smiled.

"Your majesty, good morning," Luna said her voice filled with sleep and dreams. She wished to continue to dream but was in her majesty's bidding.

"Nay Lady Lovegood, good morrow for 'tis the afternoon already," said the man walking his fingers down her bare sides and under the covers.

"Your majesty, I'm afraid we cannot continue for my husband expects my company in meeting his Excellency, ambassador Alegerie."

"Mmm," said the man nuzzling her neck. "We're good friends Lady Lovegood, I insist you call me Harry."

"My Lord, you truly give me great honour, where I, your humble servant, deserve none."

Harry smiled and stroked Luna's face. He knew Luna was sincere, she was always sincere, others may say this out of flattery and are flatters themselves, but not she. "Lady Lovegood, you are not only a true servant to the Queen, but an honest friend of her and mine."

Luna looked at him directly, "so good a friend am I, that I dare lay with her husband." Luna quickly pulled herself back, he was the King, she had no right. "I'm sorry your majesty my tongue escapes me."

Harry put a finger to her lips, "Lady Lovegood, you are at liberty to speak freely and honestly with me, for you are a loyal subject to the crown and a dear friend."

Luna sighed, she knew she was a mere woman, but also a powerful woman at that, Marquis of Penbroke in her own right as his great majesty had bestowed that honour above her before either of them took the vows of marriage.

Now she was Duchess of Norfolk and marriage to George Weasley, Duke of Norfolk.

Prince Harry, had turned into Your Majesty not long after she married and not long after that was he married to Guinevere Weasley, previously the Margravine of Brandenburg ; a close friend of Luna's.

It had happened so fast, only a month ago, all these events.

"What are you thinking of now, Luna? If I may be so bold."

"I think of dragons and griffins and something called Nargles, according to Sir Polterain these creatures do exist, after all we are only beginning to explore the new world after uncovering it many, many years ago, and who knows what creatures lie there..."

Harry smiled, Luna was truly a wonder. So pretty and yet so obscure; many had in their minds a want to put her in Bedlam's Insane Asylum, but he knew better. Luna's mind was as sharp as any advisor or any member of a cleric. It was perhaps unfortunate that she be born a woman for her wit would surely do him well if she were a man of his privy council.

It was quite odd, what they shared, a bond of friendship and a bond of lust. It was true they had love between them but not of the kind poets and minstrels proclaim.

Harry and Luna knew what they were to each other, confidantes and lovers but never more.

~~~0~~~

George Weasley was getting rather worried, he was to entertain the Italian Ambassador, however to bend to the principles of courtesy he needed his wife to welcome the ambassador. A wife which was currently missing.

He heard noises from below, he walked briskly out of his room and unto the balcony landing. He saw his wife in the arms of the king, as they rode on the same stallion towards his manor.

He felt a poisonous stirring of emotions. Oh he knew what went to between the king and his wife, hell his sister knew of it as well but both dare not discourage his wife and her friend as they didn't want to have the wrath of a king, but at this very moment George decided he couldn't care any less.

George went quickly to greet his wife.

~~~0~~~

Laughing with tears of mirth Luna arrived at Weasley Manor. She however saw something most unexpected.

"George, you're here." She said rather bluntly.

"Wife, where else would I be but home? I see you were entertaining with the king and I am glad his majesty finds great pleasure in my wife's company."

Luna turned to look at Harry, George was being rather daring, and some would interpret this as arrogance, he hadn't even greeted the king properly . Something unpleasant lurked in both their eyes.

"My dear husband, perhaps you are forgetting common curtseys after being away from court for so long, but it is our duty to acknowledge his majesty properly."

"How very silly of me," George then bowed, "Your Majesty." However he quickly stood upright. "I think it to be my little appearances at court, as I don't dwell as long nor as often in court."

Luna knew that this was a slight to her, although there was no love in their marriage however there had been slivers of friendship in the few weeks they were married and Luna cannot help but think it gone. For that she felt truly sorry.

"You grace, I apologise for your wife's absence, and I assure you it was through no fault of her own." George couldn't help but think his majesty was correct, but did nothing to say so.

"I hope your delegation with the ambassador goes well, as this could be a great alliance between England and Italy. I have great faith in you and your brother, Frederick."

George bowed in acknowledgement and thanks.

"I shall leave you in the _more_ than capable hands of your husband Lady Lovegood." With that Luna dismounted the king's stallion and curtsied. Luna smiled inwardly, that was a slight against her husband.

George knew the barbs in his comment but could do nothing against the King of England.

"Farewell your Majesty." Both had said and with that Harry rode off.

George quickly grabbed Luna's hand and pulled her inside.

"How dare you disgrace yourself! You surely know what they must think of you!" They of course being the people in court.

"My dear husband, I didn't think it was any of your concern, besides you hardly ever come to court anymore, ever since our marriage."

"If I don't come to court it is because I wish not to see, _my_ wife strutting about like a harlot!"

"I beg your pardon! But I do not strut nor am I a harlot."

George was furious, she really believed that he didn't know? "Oh yes! I have on great authority and with my own seeing eyes how you and His majesty act and your nightly visits to his bed chambers."

"I visit his bedchambers, because my own are unsatisfactory!"

George couldn't believe anyone could make him this angry. She was so sharp of tongue and mind, if he had not witnessed it on their wedding night, he would believe her to be a man, not that her looks were unbecoming. No she was bloody enchanting, like sirens calling sailors to their doom.

There was silence, hurtful and angry silence, the servants of the house were nowhere to be found.

"How can you make me so angry? I'm not usually like this at all… George, in the first month of our marriage that this has been, it has not been an unhappy one, only the past few days has such sourness arisen. I beseech you to try and find the goodness you have felt for me then."

George took a deep breath, "Such poisonous air amongst us came within the past few days as my dear sister, the Queen and your closest friend, made it known to me of your ways with the King."

"I did not know it bothered you so, on the contrary you said nothing and left me to my own devices. I presumed you were happy to receive the lands, and titles, and all of the king's favours-"

"Not in place of your own." George quipped rather bitterly.

Luna walked to her husband and took his hand. "I know that now. I feel rather silly now, usually I'm rather good with people and can easily see distress, but you were an excellent masker, I could not tell the cause or reason for your foulness towards me."

George could get angry with her again, he had a right to as she was his wife, but he had known Luna almost as long as his sister and the King himself. He knew that she was just being honest and for that he was grateful. "I am a great masker and a master jester."

Luna smiled, "that I know; when we were younger and played in your father's gardens you always knew how to make me laugh."

George's heart and stomach lurched at the dream like smile and the gentle whisper of her voice. He took her hand, "it can be like that always, you just have to promise me- don't let any other man know you the way a husband to a wife ever again."

Luna smiled and nodded. She tightened her hold on her husband's hand. Her body was tingling as if it was infested with one of Sir Polterain's creatures of the New World.

~~~0~~~

_A Summer's Morning_

Luna stirred as a man caressed her arm and another circling her stomach.

"Luna," a man half moaned with sleep.

The lady mentioned afore, turned to her bed partner and smiled.

"Good morning George."

The man made no other sound but to put his arm around her and drag her closer to him.

"Too bloody early. Bed cold."

"I love you too," Luna replied with a slight yawn, closing her eyes.

However in doing so she did not witness the grin spreading across his face.


End file.
